


Beyond Man-Made Boundaries

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Carnival Row (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Random & Short, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Vignette takes care of a wounded Rycroft. Drabble.
Relationships: Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss
Kudos: 9





	Beyond Man-Made Boundaries

Vignette stares at the man sleeping in the bed. He’s covered in wounds but as he sleeps there’s a peace that covers his face. She gently lays beside him having prepared breakfast for when he wakes up. She lies watching his face, her wings gently unraveling to spread across his body. Despite being asleep he sighs as if in relief. She smiles – he always liked her wings. The world may not allow for such a connection between humans and fae, but in the comforts of this space, they could be whomever they wanted. Their love extends beyond man made boundaries.


End file.
